


ugh

by kingsoftheimpossible



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Cum Play, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoftheimpossible/pseuds/kingsoftheimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short PWP where Nick has a Thing about Louis' thighs</p>
            </blockquote>





	ugh

The first time, it’s an accident. Nick slides out and slips the condom off, but his hands are still shaking and he drops the damned thing. It lands with an unflattering wet - _smack_ \- on Louis’ upper thigh, and the boy groans, disgusted.

“Could you be a bit more careful?” he snaps, glaring at Nick. Even post-orgasm, Louis is still unabashedly himself. They haven’t been fucking long enough for Nick to know whether he likes that or not.

What he  _is_  liking is the way the muck sliding over Louis’ plump thighs- matting the hair and leaving glistening streaks over his skin. 

After that, it becomes a thing. 

Nick’s pride keeps him from actually  _telling_ Louis that he’s developed a nasty little habit of fantasizing about covering his thighs in cum, but Louis’ not exactly slow on the uptake. He gets the idea pretty well when-

Nick’s absolutely gone for it, breathing hot into Louis’ ear and whispering all these filthy things that make it difficult for him to focus on staying up on his hands and knees. And he’s close- so incredibly close, like he can taste the release on the top of his tongue- when Nick pulls out, and he hears this frantic wet sound and then  _feels_ the hot spurts hit the back of his thighs.

He hears Nick groan, gasp out, “ _Fuck_ ,” but before he’s even got time to ask what the hell’s happening, Nick has one hand on Louis’ dick and the other desperately massaging the cum into his skin, and it should be weird but it just  _isn’t_ because he can tell how much Nick is into it. 

Later, they’ll have a talk about it- neither really wanting to admit how hot it’d been because they’re still fighting for the Upper Hand in the relationship, and there’s no clear winner yet.

So Nick just says, “Sorry about that. Wanted to try it.”

And Louis says, “It’s fine. Not bad.”

So the next time they’re fucking, Louis’ on his back and he’s not surprised or disappointed when Nick pulls out, jerks himself roughly and watches with dark eyes as he cums on the thick muscle of Louis’ thighs- he gets them both, and he is both proud and a bit lightheaded because of it.

He doesn’t finish Louis off right away- he can’t quite pull his eyes or his hands away from the mess he’s made. He smears his fingers through it, fascinated by the way the pearly wetness contrasts with Louis’ tan skin , and maybe he writes his name in it, maybe he doesn’t.

When he looks up, Louis’ grinning at him because now he  _knows_ it’s a Thing. 

So Nick just says, “Shut up, you,” and takes him in his mouth, one big hand splayed  over the filth of Louis’ thigh, and maybe he’s made up his mind- about whether he likes how Louis is always his cheeky self, and about whether he wants to cum on these darling little thighs every single day for the rest of his life. Maybe.


End file.
